A Boy And A Girl
by ll Akane Nakatsukasa ll
Summary: They've been best friends since kindergarten, almost always together, enjoying themselves. But what happens when a plan to keep hidden feelings concealed goes terribly wrong?


**Me : Hi there~ I'd never thought that I would ever be able to write a oneshot since I tend to over think a lot... I finally present everyone with a oneshot, my very first! The words in italics that are placed in the middle are part of the poem which was the inspiration for this fic while the words in italics written to the left are Sara's thoughts. I simply couldn't resist making this into a Takuma x Sara fic, though. :) And this fic in written in a third person's POV. Please excuse the OOC-ness and the bad/weird grammar and vocabulary. I hope you enjoy~ ^_^**

_A boy and a girl,  
The best of friends,  
From kindergarten all the way to high school,  
From the beginning till the end. _

_Though all those years,  
Their friendship grew.  
They both felt the same,  
But neither knew._

_Each waking moment,  
Since the day they met,  
They both loved each other,  
Sunrise to sunset._

_He was all she had  
In her terrible life.  
He was the only one  
Who kept her from her knife._

"Hey, Takuma-kun! Wanna come over today? My parents aren't home!" A high school girl with wavy blonde hair ran excitedly ran up to her bestest friend. "Um..." Said bestest friend began in an uncertain tone of voice. "Pretty please?" she looked at him with a look that said 'pretty pretty pretty please?' with chibi eyes. "I need help with my geography homework... Please? If you don't, I'll start cutting myself again." Though still reluctant, he gave in. "Yay!" Sara hastily grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way to her house; the place where she was kept like a bird trapped in a cage, never to be free again.

The doors of the Shirabuki manor creaked open like what was so commonly heard in horror movies involving a house. "Welcome home, Lady Sara." the head maid of the household greeted rather brusquely and bowed her head of gray hair as the only daughter of her employer walked silently past. "Thank you, Madame Estelle." Said party replied just as coldly, continuing her way up to her room whilst still holding on tightly to her companion's arm.

"I see you have brought a friend as well, milady." In a futile attempt to start a friendly, casual conversation, Madame Estelle spoke up first, only to find that her effort had gone down the drain. "I know." The curt reply of the young mistress only made the failure worse. With the door of Sara's bedroom quickly closed, her eyelids fell shut and she let out a sigh. "What's wrong? You seem a little blue..." Takuma put his arm around her shoulder, a comforting gesture.

Sara simply shook her head in response. "It's nothing much... I just want you to stay." She raised her head to look at him. "Can't you sleep here tonight?" Her voice was both pleading and touched with a hint of loneliness. "I'm sorry, I can't. If I stay, my grandfather will-" Sara wiped away the tears that were forming beneath her eyelids and forced a smile onto her face. "I understand. Your grandpa won't let you, right? That completely slipped my mind."

The wavy-haired girl looked away from her friend and swung her legs randomly before standing up. "Takuma-kun." Sara faced Takuma whilst holding out her hand towards him. "Let's finish up our homework." She beamed sweetly at him, but deep down, she didn't actually feel the warmth of that smile. The only person that ever smiled genuinely at her was Takuma, the only person whom she knew wouldn't betray her... Or so she thought.

_..._

While keeping away her textbooks, notes and completed homework, she unknowingly asked "If a girl told you she loved you, what would you say?" Takuma's head was raised, his emerald green eyes wide with slight shock. "Why are you asking?" That question caught Sara by surprise. "I accidentally overheard one of my classmates saying that she wanted to confess to you, that's all." She zipped up her shoulder bag. "What I'd say depends on who confessed to me." Takuma pulled out a book from one of the bookshelves lining the walls of her bedroom and started reading.

"What if it was... Chizuru Ishino?" the tone of voice used was soft. "Then I'd tell her I don't feel anything for her. Anyway, she's just a stranger to me_." _

_I wonder what Takuma-kun would say if it were me... _

Sara hung her bag on a coat hanger in her room. "I see."

_Then one day,  
Things went terribly wrong.  
The next few weeks  
Were like a very sad song._

_..._

_Who's that girl...? Takuma-kun never introduced me to her before... and neither did he tell me he had a girlfriend._

A girl with straight chestnut brown hair that reaches up to her elbows giggled softly and asked in a cheeky manner, "Do you love that Shirabuki girl, Taku-chan?" He stroked her hair and held his mystery girl close to his chest while the edges of his mouth curled into a smile. "No, of course not. Why would I?"

The girl snuggled up against him and had a faint grin plastered onto her face. "I thought so too... Taku-chan." Little did Sara know that what he said was a lie.

_He sounds so... happy. Why...? Why?_

Tears began welling up beneath Sara's eyelids. Unable to take the fact that Takuma had been lying, pretending, putting up a friendly facade when he knew she was there watching him, Sara ran all the way home, without looking back even once.

_He played with her jealousy  
Like it was a mere game.  
And little did he know  
That things will never be the same._

_His plan was working,  
He had not a single clue  
How wrong things would go,  
How much damage he would do._

_..._

The subsequent days, weeks, and eventually months, in school were simply torturous for poor heartbroken Sara. But having been taught never to give in too easily by her caring but unfortunately, busy mother since she was just a little girl, Sara strengthened her resolve to keep her herself together, not to fall apart though her heart was threatening to give way.

She would always, always see Takuma, spending quality time with his girlfriend, whose name she never knew and didn't want to find out, laughing, joking and enjoying the last few weeks until summer vacation. But one night, a thought, painted with angst, regret, surfaced in Sara's mind.

_Why don't I just kill myself now...? Takuma's really happy with his new girlfriend... and I'm just a burden to him, just like I am to everyone else... I'm sure he'll be happy I'm not around to bother him any longer... Right?_

At first, a lone tear slid down Sara's recently pale cheeks but was soon followed by a stream of tears. And those tears were the things that descibed her sadness. She was all alone in the vast estate that belonged to her parents, Shirabuki Manor. Sara's parents were too far away to be reached, on a business trip, and were currently in Italy, first attending meetings and after that, going on a shopping spree.

Some of the butlers, maids and a chauffeur followed but the others that remained, were all sound asleep, in a separate building, near the grand mansion where the reknowned Shirabuki family resided. Still, eighteen year old Sara Shirabuki felt all alone, she felt like no one cared anymore, but yet she didn't give a damn, she _couldn't_.

Deciding, but not confident about her final decision, for her crestfallen self that she would be content knowing that Takuma knew of the secret, hidden feelings she had suppresed for so long, she flipped open her handphone and gave her dearest a call. He answered "Hello?"

_He sounds sleepy... _

Sara took a deep breath.

_Now is the time to let him know... _A familiar yet seemingly alien voice rang in her head. _If you hesitate now, he'll never know... Do want to regret **not **doing this... Sara?_ She firmly held on to her decision to confess her feelings to him.

"Takuma...?" Her voice was shaky, despite her obvious nervousness, she pressed on. "What is it?" Trying to calm herself down, she took another deep breath. "I-I love you, Takuma Ichijou. A lot more than you'll ever know, unfortunately... I'm sorry..." Then, she hung up and started sobbing into pillow for a short while before taking one last look at her bedroom.

The place where she was born, the place where she grew up, the place where she has had horrible nightmares but Takuma had almost always been there to comfort her, and the place... where she would be the one to end her own life.

Taking a pen and a piece of paper from her study table, she hastily scribbled what she had felt for Takuma all these years on the piece of paper before picking up her knife, the one she's never used even once since she's met Takuma and became good friends with him, and like a flash of silver lightning, the noble blood of the Shirabuki family was spilled there and then.

_I-I've done it... Finally... So this is what it's like to be well and truly free... Free of all worry, free of high expectations I can't ever reach and mostly, free... from all heartache Takuma... and that girl are causing me..._

Sara tried to say her final farewell to Takuma though he wasn't present to hear it, though Takuma wasn't present to see her leave this world to continue on to the next but no sound came out of her mouth. The hand holding the now blood-stained blade in place fell limp and her lifeless body fell onto the ground with a 'thud' that no one heard.

And was the end of Sara Shirabuki, a beautiful, intellingent girl with countless suitors, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. This is the end of her life's story, one full of 'up's and 'down's, just like any ordinary person's life. Maybe vampires aren't that different from humans after all...

_He raced to her house,  
But was a minute too late.  
__Found her lying in a pool of her own blood,  
Her heart didn't beat.  
_

_Beside her was a note,  
And in it was her confession,  
Her love for this boy,  
And forever more, her only obsession._

_As he read the note,  
He knelt down and cried.  
He took the blade  
And that night, they both died._

_She was found in his arms,  
Both of them dead.  
And under her note,  
His handwriting said :  
"I love her so,  
She never knew.  
All this time...  
I loved her too."_

**_~The End~_**


End file.
